


[podfic] and the soul slides away

by busaikko



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Age, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Death, M/M, Podfic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: "A growing lack of disgust can't be everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] and the soul slides away

**Author's Note:**

Cover Art by busaikko.

| 

## Streaming Audio

_\- none -_

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-soul-slides-away) | **Size:** 5.26 MB | **Duration:** 05:44
  * [Podbook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-soul-slides-away) | **Size:** 10.48 MB | **Duration:** 05:44

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

>  **Sounds and music:** freeSFX.co.uk, Dragon Age 2
> 
> Many thanks to my podbeta, reddwarfer, who did a great job selling me on canon. Remaining mistakes are my own... I did try to say 'vague' better, but a combination of hay fever and mispronunciation defeated me.
> 
> Podfic skin by eosrose (http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/71344.html).


End file.
